The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to aroma-imparting formulations and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to grass-scented formulations and uses thereof for imparting a fresh-cut grass odor to synthetic or artificial grass.
Aroma-imparting (also referred to herein and in the art as fragrance-imparting, odor-imparting, flavor-imparting, aroma-inducing) agents are widely used in fields such beverages, cosmetics, sanitary and hygienic goods, detergents, bath refreshing additives, medicines, and agricultural chemicals. Aroma-imparting agents are used for imparting scent, odor, aroma or fragrance to the product.
A fragrance (or scent, odor, or aroma) results from a combination of a variety of components in a fragrance composition. Ordinarily, fragrances are created by blending materials (ingredients, components) such as odoriferous essential oils, botanic extracts, resins, animal secretions, and synthetic aromatic materials. These materials are blended in order to achieve what are known as “top note”, “middle note” and “bottom note” components.
A “top note” is the quality perceived immediately upon application. A “base note” is the essence of the fragrance. It typically consists of of large, heavy molecules that evaporate slowly. Some base notes are perceived more than 24 hours after application. The “middle note” is the perceived quality that bridges from top to base note. It typically emerges after the top note.
In recent years, green note fragrance/aroma-imparting agents have been of particular interest in the field of perfumery. The fresh aroma of freshly cut green grass fragrance-imparting agents are used in candles, potpourri, bath and body products, melt-and-pour soap, cold process soap, gel wax, and the like.
Artificial grass (also referred to herein and in the art as “artificial turf” or “synthetic grass”) was first marketed in the 1960's and was originally used in sports applications as an alternative to natural grass. The application and market for artificial grass have grown considerably ever since and currently involve several additional large business sectors including home landscaping, golf courses, pet areas, playground areas and the like.
The growing market for artificial grass has been driven mainly by the high cost of water and the need, and sometimes governmental requirement, to reduce irrigation in many areas in the world. Additional factors include allergies, and the need to control grass-related pesticides, which are associated with natural grass.
Significant advances have been made in the field of manufacturing and processing artificial grass that closely resembles natural grass in its look and feel. However, currently available artificial grasses are typically adversely characterized by a tendency to heat up, and in addition, lack a grass scent.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0035488 teaches a synthetic grass comprising a scenting ingredient that emits fresh cut grass scent, being layered in the synthetic grass or incorporated within the polymeric materials composing the synthetic grass.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0040073 teaches artificial turf which resembles natural grass and is transportable, and which may comprise strands treated with an aroma inducing agent that imparts grass scent.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,451, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0022966 and 2008/0241371.